


Destroyer

by butterflyeffect9661



Category: Destroyer - Monsta X (Music Video), Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), K-pop, Monsta X (Band), Shine Forever - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy, Long, M/M, Multi, Sad, Series, Story, Time Travel, friendships, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect9661/pseuds/butterflyeffect9661
Summary: 7 boys meet by the hands of fate. What happens when their world changes forever? How will their lives change? They may have a lot to gain, but soon they will have a lot to lose. Will fate and time treat them kindly?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1- Intro-ormality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new AU series inspired by the destroyer music video. I have been keeping this hidden for a long time but I am finally ready to let it out into the world. Hope you enjoy.

Intro - Normality

Hyungwon’s day began as normal, he had already hit the snooze button 3 times yet that annoying tone continued to ring in his ears. In his flat he wonders around in his pyjamas, switching between making breakfast and choosing what to wear. 

After an hour of getting ready, he is finally ready to leave for his day of studying. 

He arrives at the library, self-study was just as intense as going to university, he often daydreamed about the people he could have met if he did. DJ-ing and modelling were a big part of his life too. He enjoyed both and found he could make good money for himself from both these jobs too, so he felt lucky in that sense. It meant that he didn't really have time for friends though, it's really difficult managing the polar opposite jobs and studying. There was this other boy he always saw studying in the library, and he thought about approaching him but starts thinking how weird it might be to go and randomly speak to him, so never does.

Hoseok sat with his big cup of coffee in his usual spot in the library, surrounded by a mix of things, different physics book and at least three different sketch books. It was organised in his eyes, but someone may walk past and think differently. 

Hoseok is a self-study student, as he is a freelance artist, or rather, working his way to be one. The studio he rents is where he lives, he had to buy a sofa bed so that it didn't look out of place whenever people came to discuss his work. He is self-studying because at the moment he can't afford the cost of university on top of the rent for his studio, which is pretty small but high prices because he had to live near the city centre.

He works at his sister's shop whenever he needs extra money, but he's a very talented artist and can often manage off of it. He never has time for anything else. He listens to music especially when he's doing his art work, and would love to make friends, but his lifestyle won't even allow him to see his family. He often felt like the only kid in this type of position, and daydreams on a daily basis about being able to take up a couple hobbies, including photography.

Kihyun resists the urge to either mute his phones or put them on airplane mode. Every day he tells himself he should be used to this but the constant bombarding of message tones and calls always makes him realise he just can't get used to it. For his age, Kihyun is successful. He started his own company and became a business and PR manager, and is also a professional photographer.

Since he does everything himself, he barely has time to scratch his nose. Even though his business is successful as he works for a few artists and takes photos for various companies as well as selling some himself, rent is expensive in the city and he has to be in the city. So he lives where he works, and works where he lives if he isn't off managing the artists that signed to his company. 

Kihyun finds himself wishing he could be making more of these years, although he's glad his business is doing well, he feels like he is missing out on a lot. He always had an interest in physics but chose this path, and has nowhere near enough time to fit it in. He also wishes he could break away from it for a while, the hectic nature of his job can really take a toll on him sometimes. There is a new kid who wants to sign up to Kihyun's company, but Kihyun hasn't even had time to read the intriguing email yet.

Changkyun begins typing the coding into the computer, he sighs knowing it is another day of hacking. He enjoyed it to begin with, it was thrilling and exciting, and what he thought was a useless skill turned out to be totally useful and helpful. He didn't even need to wonder where his flatmate was, he hardly ever comes back to the flat since he works various jobs at the airport. 

Changkyun had to share a small flat, because it was the only option he could afford, and still can. Even though he is a well-known hacker, and has always been praised for doing amazing work, he doesn't earn much. He is more than used to being by himself, and didn't mind being alone, until night time arrives and he starts making music, and suddenly the loneliness hits him every time. 

He often gets little sleep, but when he does he dreams of being able to explore the world, and making music that people enjoyed, he daydreams it often too. He only made the music for himself and for the company and friends missing in his life. 

Jooheon settles into his usual seat in class. He greets his classmates, who were nice enough but he wouldn't really call them his friends since they never really spoke him, or wanted to do anything with him. He studies computer science at university. He pays his costs through various jobs, a couple where he utilises his skills from class, and one cafe job which only requires taking orders and serving people food. 

He's smart, but still has to study a lot, since often in lectures and in between classes he'd be writing down lyrics. In his daydreams he aspires to be a rapper. He heard of a new company in the city and sometimes wondered if he should dump all this and chase after it. 

It's not that he didn't have the courage to, but he knew how important finishing university was for him, and how he could be making all three jobs wages combined from one job, and he enjoyed studying computer science. That never stopped the daydreams of taking the stage though.

Hyunwoo happily greets his co-workers before starting to warm up with them. Hyunwoo considers himself to be really content with most of the things in his life. He lived in a nice apartment and has a job that he loves. He is a performer at a theatre venue in the city. He adores his job, he keeps fit by going to the gym, and that's his day every day, working out and performing. 

He's not someone who takes anything for granted and totally lives for the present. He's thankful, but he wishes he had real friends, and that he could actually experience things a bit more. He wishes sometimes he could take up art, teaching himself how to paint, but his days are filled. Maybe if he isn't too tired, he'll do some sketches, but he's always exhausted and knows he needs a good rest for the next day. 

Minhyuk brings over his canvas to continue his work. The art room was often silent, and he hated it. He found he worked best talking to people but no one ever felt the same way and silence was always the winner. He did love art though, he has such a passion for it, and always does so well in University. 

Minhyuk also found he worked well when singing or humming, which was never welcomed in the art room either. However back in his shared flat, his roommate who works for a fashion company is never in, so he can sing all he wants. Minhyuk works in one of the university cafe's, it wasn't ideal but it all went to paying the shared rent. 

When working in the art room alone, Minhyuk would be making songs in his head and smile to himself, and often create his best work then.

This was life as they knew it, little did they know how it would all change with the tick of the clock.


	2. Chapter 2- Begin and End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of something new, with a change in the wind and the tick of a clock, how can fate bring them together?

Kihyun

Kihyun had spent the last ten minutes staring at this email. The more he read it, the more interested he was to meet this new kid. He picked up the phone and dialled the number.

“Hello?” A low voice answered on the other end after the dial tone rang a little while.

“Hello, I would like to speak to Changkyun please” Kihyun said.

“Speaking.” He replied. Kihyun was a little surprised his voice was so low.

“This is CEO Yoo Kihyun, I received your email which I must say is very interesting.” Kihyun explains. There was a silence for a moment and Kihyun decided to carry on. “I would like to know when you are available as soon as possible to discuss you joining the company.” 

“Seriously?” The kid asked. Kihyun let a light laugh out.

“Completely!” He replied.

“I have time whenever you have time!” Changkyun said excitedly.

“Well, I will be free this afternoon, would that be ok?” Kihyun asks him.

“Definitely, I’ll be there. Thank you! I look forward to meeting you.” Changkyun replied

“I look forward to meeting you too” the phone call then ended. Kihyun was pretty excited to meet this kid, he seemed really interesting. 

Restless, he spends the rest of the morning responding to emails and calls. 

Hyungwon

Something about the air felt different today. The way the light wind hit, the way the clouds quickly came together and turned grey, makes Hyungwon feel certain today was unlike any other.

Once he arrived at the library, he looked around for the same boy he always saw there, determined to at least sit near him today. Surely enough there he was, his things spread out as usual. Hyungwon noticed the boy had a book that he had just requested, so he walked over and sat opposite him. The boy looks up, a slight confusion in his eyes, but a soft smile on his face.

“We’re finally meeting?” the boy asked quietly. Hyungwon let out a light laugh, it hadn’t even crossed his mind the boy would also know him from seeing him here. He nodded.

“I’m Hyungwon, I guess we’ve spotted each other often” he said putting is hand out in front of him.

“Hoseok, and definitely.” Hoseok said before reaching his hand out to shake Hyungwon’s. Just for a moment that felt like forever, before Hyungwon let go and tapped the book that also caught his attention.

“I just requested this book, what’s the chances of you being the one who has it?” he said, feeling as if Hoseok was the reason today felt different to any other. 

“Is that so? I’d be happy to share it with you if you agree to sit with me from now on” Hoseok replied smiling at him, neither of them breaking eye contact with each other. 

Jooheon

After class, he headed to the café for his shift. He never usually had a shift at this time, but his boss was desperate and he could really do with the overtime money. He changed and put his name badge on, and to his surprise there was another boy on shift with him. Well, this job isn’t really possible alone, the boy made his way behind the counter with cups and dishes. 

“You’re Jooheon right? I’m Minhyuk, thanks for taking this shift, you’re a life saver” he said with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Yeah that’s me, and no problem. If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you worked here? I never worked this time shift before” Jooheon says taking the dishes Minhyuk just brought.

“Ah, about a year and a half? Yeah, boss mentioned that, that must be why we never met here before” Minhyuk replied while fixing the till this time.

“You study here too then?” Jooheon asks as he places the dishes in the washer.

“Yeah, I’m an art major, you?” 

“Awesome, I’m computer science” Minhyuk gasps.

“That’s so cool!” he then quiets his voice “so could you hack people?!” Jooheon laughs a little.

“Maybe” Jooheon said shrugging his shoulders.

“I bet you could!” Minhyuk says excitedly before heading off again.

Changkyun

He dressed smart casual, so he could still somewhat express himself in his outfit. He arrived here about half an hour ago, still unable to believe the CEO called and asked him to come in. 

He gathered his courage and walked into the office, knocking on the CEO’s door.

“Come in!” the CEO answered. 

Changkyun opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

“Changkyun, take a seat! I’ve been eager to meet you after the email you sent me. You’re a well-known hacker, that’s how you got my personal email right?” Kihyun asks. Changkyun nods.

“How come you want to join my company, as an artist?”

“I think you’re the best, you’re young but became a successful, but you’re still really kind and humble, you always put the company first. I really want to be managed by you, I think you’re very understanding but smart, you have a lot of knowledge, so I think I could learn a lot from you.” Changkyun replied.

The CEO sat there for a moment absorbing what he had said.

“Thank you for your kind words. I’d be really interested in working with you, I listened to the audio files you sent me and I really like what you have so far. I think we’d make a really good team”

“Are, are you serious?” Changkyun asks. The CEO laughs a little.

“Completely! I’d like us to meet and get to know more about each other, I want you to be comfortable around me so let’s organise a dinner together, ok?” Changkyun nods, the shock still fresh.

“Thank you CEO Yoo,” Kihyun waved his hand. 

“Please, just call me Kihyun” he said smiling kindly. Changkyun really has no idea what to do. 

“I can’t thank you enough Kihyun” Changkyun says sincerely, grasping Kihyun’s hand tightly. Kihyun pats his shoulder with his other hand. 

“It’s my pleasure, now let’s organise our dinner!” 

Hoseok

Returning to his apartment, he felt happy. The entire walk home, his thoughts were filled with how well he got on with his new friend. He felt happy that they would be study buddies, that he wouldn’t have to sit alone any more. 

As he walks up the stairs, a boy comes out of the apartment above his. He notices the boy stays in the same position, before he starts pacing. 

“Are you alright there?” Hoseok decides to ask him. The boy looks down and nods.

“Never better” he replied. 

“OK, well, I hope you have a good rest of your day” Hoseok said. 

“Thank you, you too” he said making his way down the stairs, giving a friendly smile as he continued down to leave. He definitely knew how to leave an impression on people.

Hyunwoo

It was rare for Hyunwoo to receive time off, and so he decided to make the most of it and go to the university and ask about part time art classes. He feels determined to make time for it, of course his work would come first, but he also feels desperate to add something newer and fill the holes in his life.

He arrives, and slowly but surely finds his way to the art school. He first looks around, but it’s quiet and no one seems to be around. He begins wondering around hoping to hear or see someone. 

As he passes an art room, he hears humming. He slowly opens the door and sees a boy sat there working. He knocks lightly, the boy stops and looks at him.

“I’m sorry to disturb you” Hyunwoo says. The boy shakes his head.

“Not at all, come on in! Can I help?” the boy asks.

“I wanted to ask someone about possibly taking part time art classes, but no one seems to be around.” 

“Ah really? I would be happy to help out, show you to the registration office” the boy says.

“That would be really helpful. I’m Hyunwoo by the way”

“Minhyuk”

Minhyuk answers all Hyunwoo’s questions, and proceeds to show and help him at the registration office.

Minhyuk 

After seeing Hyunwoo leave, Minhyuk goes to the class room to gather his things, overfilling his arms with his canvas and his painting supplies. 

The short walk home feels longer, the night coming faster than normal. He reaches the flat, but has no idea where to begin with trying to set his things down and getting in. He stands puzzling and sighing for a few minutes.

“Need a hand?” he looks to see his flatmate. They had really only met each other when they moved in a few months ago, they never were in the flat at the same time. 

“Yes, please” his flatmate opened the door and held it, then taking some art supplies from Minhyuk. 

“Thank you”

“You’re lucky I had to come home for a while” he replied before laughing. Minhyuk smiled and nodded.

“It’s, Hyungwon right? I’m sorry, it’s because we never get to see each other” Minhyuk says

“That’s me, and you’re Minhyuk. It’s ok, we both do a bunch of things and come in at completely different times.” Minhyuk nods again.

“That’s true. How come you had to drop by?” Minhyuk asks him

“I have a DJ set in a few hours, you’re welcome to come along if you want.” Hyungwon replies.

“I’ll pass thanks. I got to work on some stuff and an early start” Minhyuk feels a little disappointed he can’t make it, but there will be other chances. 

“I have to be up early too, maybe we can grab a coffee together?” Hyungwon suggests

“Sure!” Minhyuk replies happily.

The beginning of a friendship with his flatmate.

After the day he had today, today was the beginning of something for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long to upload, as you can imagine things have been hectic. I promise to try and upload this more regularly. Please let me know your thoughts, it means a lot if I know people are interested and excited. 
> 
> Please look forward to some more soon. Stay safe =)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This was just an introduction to our characters and their normal daily world. I posted this for context so you understand the characters before we get into the story. I hope you're as excited for this series as I am to write it.


End file.
